A Night at the Bar
by LivandElforlife
Summary: Olivia gets drunk and reveals Casey's secret, Casey fires back and reveals Olivia's secret. Better than the summary. Reviews are appreciated. ch. 8 up COMPLETE Look for the sequel !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm hoping this will develop into a bigger story. Review if you think it should ! And I like to try and keep everything I write updated at least every day.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. But if I could I would.**

Olivia sat in a booth at a bar with Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Casey.

The gang decided to meet at their usual bar after they went home and changed. Olivia and Casey both went back to Olivia's house so they could get ready together. Olivia changed into a pair of jeans that she knew made her legs look good and a black short sleeve shirt with a deep v-neck. Casey borrowed a pair of Olivia's jeans and a white shirt that was almost identical to Olivia's. They both wore heels that were strappy and high.

Elliot, Munch, and Fin all went their separate ways and came back wearing jeans and dress shirts. Elliot wore the blue one that he knew Olivia liked, Munch wore the green one that he knew Casey liked, and Fin wore a black one that he knew made himself look good.

Olivia and Casey had confided in each other that they had liked Munch and Elliot. Casey wasn't shocked when Olivia told her about Elliot. It was obvious they had chemistry and they flirted all the time. When Olivia heard that Casey liked Munch it was an entirely different story. Olivia's mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes widened to the size of the cookie she was eating. She almost screamed it through the whole restaurant before Casey covered her mouth with her hand. Olivia remembered this time and smiled to herself before taking another swig of her beer.

"What are you so happy about?" Casey asked when she noticed Olivia smiling.

"Oh nothing." she said smiling. "Just remembering that time when you told me who you liked and I almost yelled it through the whole restaurant."

Casey's eyes got wide and her face flushed. "You better not say anything, Olivia." she warned. "Remember, I know who you like to."

"I never said I was going to say his name out loud now did I, miss paranoid?" Olivia remarked laughing at Casey's still flushed face.

"Can we get a round of tequila shots?" Elliot called to the bartender. He looked at Munch and Fin who nodded. They all knew Olivia couldn't keep a secret when she was drunk. When the shots came Elliot challenged Olivia to a shot contest, he knew she wouldn't resist. Elliot purposely drank as little as he could without making it seem obvious to her. Olivia was on her 5th shot when she noticed they were all gone. Olivia gloated for about five minutes about how she had beaten Elliot. Elliot knew it was safe to ask when her words became slurred and she giggled almost constantly. He reached over and touched her hand.

"Liv? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeshh, you can Mr. Stabler" she giggled after she said his name.

"Who does Casey like?" he asked hoping that she was just drunk enough to tell them.

"Oh, you're not going to believe this. I almost died when I heard this. She really likes Munch." she said as she collapsed into hysterics. Casey's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe Olivia had actually told them.

"Well ... well ... Olivia loves Elliot!" she yelled looking at Olivia and Olivia looked up from the table and her eyes turned a dark and fiery brown.

Both girls dropped eye contact at the same time when they noticed all the men at the table were staring at them, eyes wide and mouth's open. Olivia was the first one to get up. She grabbed Casey by the arm and they both stumbled into the ladies room.

"I can't believe you actually used the word 'love' " shouted Olivia when they got into the restroom. The tequila shots were starting to wear off and she was realizing what had just happened.

"Well, it's not like it was a lie" Casey retorted angrily. "And it's not like Elliot doesn't like you either. It's obvious."

"But still, Casey, how would you feel if I actually said the word love out there?" she asked looking Casey right in the eyes.

"I'd be really mad." she muttered looking down at her hands trying to fine something to preoccupy herself with.

"Exactly. But I mean I'm not that mad about it, it was bound to come out sometime." she said as she walked towards the door. "Come on we better get back out there before they think that we've killed each other."

Casey laughed and followed Olivia out of the restroom. When they got back to the table everything was quiet and awkward for the first couple of minutes before Fin ordered another round of tequila shots. Olivia offered for them to continue their drinking at her apartment after a couple of rounds of tequila shots and they all agreed knowing all too well that if they stayed in that bar too long one of them would pass out.

Once they got into Olivia's apartment, Olivia and Casey changed into tank tops and sweat pants before joining the men in the living room for a game of truth or dare. No one there knew that a simple game could lead to something so big.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews ! Can't wait to get some more.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't ... unless I'm wearing the wrong underwear and my name is actually Dick Wolf. **

Olivia turned on the radio to fill the room and make it less quiet. Everyone was still in shock that Casey liked Munch. No one was really shocked about the fact that Olivia had liked Elliot. It was obvious the way they flirted and acted around each other. Fin was the main one starting all the conversations since it wasn't awkward for him.

After about five minutes of mindless talk, Fin decided it would be interesting to start a game of truth or dare. He was surprised when everyone agreed without fighting.

"Ok, Liv, truth or dare?" Fin asked without hesitation.

"Uh ... truth."

"Ok, What do you think about Elliot?"

"I don't understand what you mean" she said looking at him questioningly.

"Ok, let's put it this way. Do you love him? And before you ask what I mean by love, I mean way more than friends" he said, knowing she would try to make it difficult.

She sighed when Fin added the last part because that was her next question. "Ok, fine. Yes, I love him, ok? Are you happy now? I admit it. I love him." she said as she took a shot of scotch from her glass and began to pour another glass full. Elliot stared at her, shocked that she had just said that. Olivia kept her eyes fixed on the glass in her hand before she spoke again.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Olivia said after she finished filling her glass. "Munch, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you ... to go over to Casey and kiss her. Tongue and all" she said as a sly smile came across her face when she saw Munch and Casey's expressions.

Munch downed his scotch and stood to sit next to Casey. He looked her in the eyes before quickly kissing her. He started to pull away when Olivia shouted. "Remember, I said tongue and all."

Elliot and Fin laughed when she said this and continued to watch the two. John was the one to open his mouth first. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for an entrance. Casey finally gave in and opened her mouth allowing him entrance. The kiss soon became heated and Fin, Olivia, and Elliot all groaned and looked away until the two broke the kiss. They both looked down embarrassed before Fin spoke up.

"Ok Elliot, your turn."

"Ok, I know I'm going to regret this but dare."

"Ok, I dare you to pull Liv into your lap and kiss her like you mean it and like you've been dying to all night. And don't even try to deny it because I've been seeing the way you've been looking at her since we left the bar." Fin laughed when Elliot began to protest.

Elliot decided there was no way he could deny it anymore. He looked at Olivia sitting on the floor next to the armchair he was in and he took her hand and guided her to stand. When she was standing he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her unto his lap and she landed with a thud. She began to laugh but was cut off when Elliot's lips came crashing down on top of hers. At first she was shocked that he kissed her so fast but relaxed into the kiss just as quickly. Soon after coming in contact with her lips, Elliot opened his mouth slightly and slid his tongue around her lips. Olivia opened her mouth and allowed Elliot's tongue to slid in.

Elliot and Olivia stayed like that, dueling tongues and all, for two minutes before Fin told them to break it up. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and laughed. She began to get off of his lap but he strengthened his grip on her waist and she snuggled into a comfortable position. When Casey dared Fin to stand in his underwear and do the chicken dance, Fin went into the bathroom to get out of his clothes. Olivia took this as an opportunity to ask Elliot something that had been on her mind ever since Fin dared him to kiss her.

She leaned to the side of him and he lips brushed against his ear as she spoke. "So, do you regret the dare?"

Elliot pulled Olivia away from him and looked her directly in the eyes. He shook his head and replied, "No, In fact I think that's the best thing I've ever been dared to do."

Olivia laughed and Elliot smiled, he loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. He loved the way her smile could brighten up a room and the way her eyes changed hues depending on her mood. He loved that she had a separate smile for him. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him, and after a while he noticed it never did that with anyone else.

By this time, Fin had come out of the bathroom breaking Elliot from his thoughts. Fin began singing and they all roared with laughter. Elliot watched Olivia laugh. She tilted her head back and let out a deep and sensual laugh. He couldn't imagine how anyone could've hurt someone so amazing.

After Fin had gone back into the bathroom and the game slowly came to an end, Elliot began rubbing his hands across Olivia's legs and stomach. Olivia looked back occasionally and smiled at him. When Munch, Casey, and Fin were laughing about a joke Fin had made regarding Elliot and Olivia, Olivia leaned in and whispered in Elliot's ear. "Stay with me."

He looked at her not sure if she was being serious, but when he looked into her eyes he swore he could see right through to her soul. "Are you sure you want me to?" he asked in case she needed to change her mind.

She nodded and smiled at him. As soon as Elliot saw that smile he melted just like he always did. That smile could stop him in more ways than one. He nodded back at her and ran his hand up her leg.

After about ten minutes of Munch and Fin arguing, Casey decided to call it a night. She thanked Olivia for having her over and that she had a great night then fell into a giggle. Munch and Fin decided to take her home and make sure she got there without hurting herself. Elliot offered to 'clean up' and Olivia graciously accepted. As soon as the door shut and Munch, Fin, and Casey were gone, Olivia walked into the kitchen to help Elliot clean the scotch glasses. She looked around the kitchen and couldn't find Elliot. She assumed he went to the bathroom and began washing.

Soon after she began washing the dishes, she felt arms wrapping around her. They covered her eyes and led her away from the sink and into the living room. When they got to the living room, Elliot took his hands off of her eyes and she opened them looking at the lit candles on the coffee table and the dimmed lights. Olivia gasped at the sight and smiled sweetly at Elliot. Elliot took her hand and led her to the couch.

They began talking and found out more about each other than they thought was there.

**A/N: The conversation will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. My underwear never lies to me !**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch. The lights were dimmed and the candles were lit. they sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes with Elliot's arms wrapped protectively around Olivia. Elliot was the first one to break the silence.

"How long?" he asked as he laced her fingers with his.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Olivia shifted so that she was looking Elliot in the eyes. She thought about how she loved his icy blue eyes and the way they shined whenever she came into his vision. "Well, I knew I loved you when I saw you on our first day working together. But I knew I fell completely, and rather hopelessly in love with you when I couldn't shoot Gitano. I couldn't live knowing that I was the one who took you away from your kids and from me."

Elliot tightened his grasp on her waist after she had finished talking. "I told you to shoot him because I knew that he was lying and that he would do anything to get out of there and buy himself sometime. And that includes hurting or even killing you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I couldn't see you or hear you everyday. I was prepared to die just to save you."

They sat there in silence, both taking in what the other had said. This time Olivia broke the silence. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well Liv, it's not like you're the easiest woman in the world for a man to talk to. Even if that man is her best friend." he laughed. "And even if you were, I never thought you loved me like I love you. I always thought it was strictly friendship and work for you. And you are Olivia Benson after all."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean"

"It just means that your tough and you have this guard up all the time and you never let it down. But I love that about you because that means the people who really love you will work extra hard to break it down." he said holding her tighter to him.

"Like you." she said softly looking him in the eye.

"Like me." he said caressing the side of her face with his hand. He loved how soft and warm she was.

"When did you realize it?" she asked when he dropped his hand back to engulf hers.

"Well, I knew I was loved you when I first saw you smile and laugh. Your smile just makes the day go by faster and your laugh is just amazing. But, I realized I was in love with you at basically the same time you did."

"Oh ok, I see how it is. Not completely and hopelessly in love?" she laughed and kissed him before he could respond. The kiss soon deepened and neither seemed to need oxygen to survive anymore. Olivia followed her instincts and turned to straddle Elliot's lap. Elliot slid his hands up and down her sides, sending chills through her body, before resting them on her hips.

Elliot slid his hands under her shirt and across her flat stomach. Olivia involuntarily moaned into his mouth and he took this as a sign that it was ok to continue. Elliot broke the kiss after the lack of air made him lightheaded. He slid his hands around to Olivia's back and rested them on the small of it. She looked at him and smiled that special smile that she only used on him.

Elliot picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Olivia was confused and it showed on her face, yet she didn't say anything because she wanted to see where this would lead. Elliot walked over to the side of the bed that was unmade and that he assumed was the side she slept in. He leaned forward and placed her on the bed. He crawled over her and laid down next to her. Olivia looked at him and smiled, snuggling close to him.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised." she laughed when she found a comfortable position.

Elliot tightened his hold on her and absentmindedly played with her hair. "Surprised by what, Liv?"

"That you're not trying to make me have sex with you."

"Why would I make you do that, Liv? Just because I want you doesn't mean I don't want you in other ways than that." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're something else, El." she said as she rested her head against his chest.

"And you're everything I've needed, Liv." he said and he kissed her head again. He felt her smile against his chest and continued to play with her hair until they both fell asleep. They were completely oblivious to the three people who had climbed up Olivia's fire escape to get a better look.

**A/N: I know a lot of mushy mushy but I like it lol, next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, last night's episode was really good. I can't believe how big Kathy is. And I love Olivia/Mariska's hair. I was really mad when I found out that she cut it short because I really like it long, but it actually looks really good and it makes her look younger. So yeah, I just had to make my input about last night's episode. And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Even though I would love to own them obviously. **

* * *

The next day at the precinct was a pretty fast day. Elliot and Olivia tag teamed in the interrogation room and busted a perp. By the time all the paperwork for the case was done, everyone was starving. Olivia called Casey and invited her to have lunch with them at a diner down the street. Casey said that she would be a little late but would try to make it. 

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch all walked into the diner and took their seats. After they had ordered Fin decided to ask the lovebirds about their night even though he knew fairly well that nothing happened.

"So, what happened last night after we left you two alone?" he asked smirking.

"Nothing happened." Olivia said looking at Elliot who nodded.

"Exactly, nothing happened."

Munch looked at Fin questioningly. "Why are you asking them that we know that nothing happened we were watching ...from the ... window."

Munch didn't realize what he was saying until it was too late to stop the words from coming from his mouth. Elliot and Olivia's jaws dropped when Munch finished the sentence.

"You were spying on us?" Olivia yelled. Munch and Fin looked down at the table pretending to be consumed with their drinks. Olivia swung her leg towards them kicking them both in their shins.

"Jesus Liv. What was that for?" asked Fin.

"What was that for? What do you think it was for? How could you even see us?" she yelled trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice down.

"We kinda climbed up your fire escape. But we were only there until we saw that you fell asleep if that makes it any better." Fin said still staring at his drink in front of him.

"No! That doesn't make it any better. How could that possibly make it any better?" she yelled as she got up from her chair.

Just then, Casey came into the diner looking for them. It wasn't long before she spotted them and headed over to their table before getting pulled away by Olivia and into the ladies room. "What were you thinking?" Olivia yelled when the door closed.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked nervously, wondering if she found out about her and Munch's night in.

"I'm talking about you, Munch, and Fin sitting outside my bedroom window, on the fire escape, spying on me and Elliot.

Casey sighed and leaned against the side of the sink. "Come on, Olivia it wasn't that big of a deal."

"What do you— Wait a minute, why were you so nervous when I asked you what you were thinking but then when I told you, you were fine with it?" Olivia asked as the detective in her kicked into gear.

"Oh, uh, no reason. You're just really loud when you yell and it scares me." stuttered Casey avoiding eye contact with Olivia. Sometimes she hated how good Olivia was at her job.

Olivia moved so that she was standing directly in front of Casey. "Casey, you and Munch didn't do anything right?"

Casey didn't respond and Olivia's jaw dropped and she backed away from Casey. "I can't believe you had sex with Munch and didn't tell me!"

Casey looked at the ground and tried to find something interesting to stare at. When she didn't find anything she let her eyes meet Olivia's. She noticed that Olivia's eyes had a mix of anger and shock. "Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. We went back to my apartment and we had sex."

"Oh, come on Casey. You're forgetting who I am. I can get anything out of Munch. Now would you rather me hear everything from him or from you?"

"Ok, ok. God Liv you need to control that detective side a little more. And by little I mean a lot. But we went back to my apartment and he told me that he loved me and then he started kissing me and then somehow we were working our way into the bedroom and then we just ... you know had sex." said Casey trying to avoid eye contact with Olivia.

"Oh. My. God. Casey, how could you not tell me? Was it any good?" Olivia asked laughing.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't get the chance to. And surprisingly yeah it was." she said laughing at Olivia's shocked expression.

"That isn't what I was expecting." Olivia said as she walked towards Casey. "I can't believe you and Munch. Honestly, Casey and Munch, it's just like so unexpected."

"Well, sorry none of us have the sexual tension that you and Elliot have. And how in the world could you have held out. Have you even looked at Elliot before?" Casey laughed pushing Olivia on the shoulder.

"We have more than just sexual tension, and I never realized everyone could tell."

"Olivia, people who don't even know you two assume you're together. Trust me, I've had people asking me if you guys are together."

"Wow. I guess I never realized it was so obvious. Well I think we should go back to the table before they think that I killed you and I'm trying to dispose of the body." she laughed as she opened the door.

When they got back to the table Olivia and Casey were all smiles. The men couldn't figure out what had happened in the bathroom but Munch was pretty sure he knew. Whenever he spoke Olivia got a big smile on her face and tried to disguise her laughs as coughs, unsuccessfully.

Elliot and Fin looked at her suspiciously. Elliot finally spoke up. "Liv, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Casey told me in the bathroom." she said as she shot a glance at Casey and tried to stifle a laugh.

Elliot looked at her suspiciously again, but decided to drop it and ask again later when he dropped by her apartment. The day went by relatively fast. After lunch, they all went their separate ways. Casey went back to her office to finish working on her paperwork. Elliot went to the store to surprise Olivia with a dinner so they could have an actual date. Olivia and Fin finished up all of their paperwork from old cases. And Munch conveniently had to talk to someone in Casey's office, but refused to say who.

At about six o'clock, Olivia had finished her paperwork and was talking with Fin when she received a text message. It was from Elliot.

_You better be coming home soon. I'll be waiting_

_Love, El_

She smiled to herself and told Fin that she was going to call it a night. She rushed out of the precinct and drove to her apartment. All the while, wondering what Elliot had planned for the night.

**A/N: I guess you guys will have to wonder too! Review! Clicky button !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter. I got to work extra long on it because I didn't go to school even though I can normally dish out a story in an hour !**

**Disclaimer: still no.**

Elliot had put the finishing touches on the apartment and the dinner. He made fettuccine alfredo for Olivia and himself. He decided that he was going to treat Olivia the way she deserved to be treated. He finished lighting the last candle and stepped back to admire his work. He had lilies waiting for Olivia when she came in, two candles on the table in her kitchen with the lights dimmed, and two plates of food for each of them.

Elliot smiled to himself as he looked at everything he had done. He heard her key in the lock and rushed to the door. Olivia gasped when she saw him standing directly in front of the door when she opened it. She smiled when he took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Olivia was surprised and smiled against his mouth. Elliot broke the kiss and moved so he was standing behind her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked when he got behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Olivia nodded and Elliot guided her into the kitchen.

He kissed her neck before removing his hands from her eyes. Olivia gasped and she could feel her eyes getting watery but blinked them back and looked at Elliot who was smiling his famous Stabler smile.

"What's all this?" she asked as she walked over to the table.

"This is for you." he replied as he helped her into her seat.

"But, why?"

"Well Liv, I decided that I should give you the things that you deserve. And I still have to prove to you that I love you, even though you think you know." he said, still with the silly grin on his face.

Olivia looked down at the food and back at Elliot. "I can't believe you did this just for me."

"This is only the beginning, Miss Benson. There's more to come." he said as he began to eat.

They began talking and laughing about things that never came up in work. For a while it seemed like everything bad was gone and it was just them two in the world. After they were done eating, Elliot insisted on cleaning up and instructed Olivia to go and relax on the couch.

When Elliot was done, he joined her on the couch and sat with her, watching tv, until she fell asleep. Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her snugly in the bed and then climbed in next to her, holding her tight. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and slowly drifted to sleep.

Olivia woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. She remembered falling asleep on the couch but couldn't figure out how she got in her bed. Suddenly she rolled over and saw Elliot sitting up in bed with a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched her sleep.

Olivia took the cup out of his hands and finished it before getting up to shower and get ready for work. The day went by slowly, Elliot had a lot of paperwork to finish and Olivia offered to help since hers was all done. Cragen came out and saw Elliot and Olivia working intently and called Munch and Fin to go to a crime scene when he noticed they were making paper airplanes again.

At 1:30, Olivia's cell phone rang through the silent squad room, making her and Elliot jump. Olivia looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Casey.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

"Liv, I need you in my office now." she said shakily.

"Why Casey? What's wrong?" she asked sitting up straighter which earned her a worried glance from Elliot.

"I just need you to come now!" she replied obviously holding back tears.

"Ok Casey, ok. I'll be right there." she replied as she hung up. Elliot looked at her as she got up and Olivia gave him a worried glance as she hurried off to Casey's office.

When she got there she wasn't sure what had happened. She assumed Casey had a fight with Munch and needed some cheering up. Casey was sitting at her desk staring at something Olivia couldn't make out.

"Casey? What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she approached Casey slowly. Casey looked up at her with her tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. Casey motioned to the object she was staring at and Olivia walked over to the side of the desk Casey was on to get a better look. Olivia looked down and saw that there was a pregnancy test sitting amongst a bunch of papers. Olivia looked at it closely and saw that there was a blue line going down the screen. Olivia looked for the box and found it in the trash can next to Casey's desk. She read the back of the box and saw that a blue line meant positive.

Olivia's eyes went wide as she looked from the box to Casey. "You're ... you're pregnant." Olivia said. It was the only thing she could think of saying.

Casey just nodded. She didn't trust her voice to speak. "Is it Munch's?" Olivia asked as she placed the box back in the trash can and sat across from Casey.

"Of course it is!" she yelled making Olivia jump. "What do you think I am? Some slut who can't keep track of how many men she's sleeping with and who doesn't know which one got her pregnant?!"

"No, Casey. I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking." she replied as she walked over to comfort a sobbing Casey.

"Oh God, Liv. I'm sorry. I ... I just don't know what I'm going to do. I mean we just started dating and now I'm pregnant. God, how could I be so stupid. I work in sex crimes for god's sake, I should have been smart enough to use protection."

"Casey, this isn't your fault. Things happen. Now, instead of just trying to cover it up and pretend like it isn't there, figure out what you're going to do." Olivia said as she rubbed Casey's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't understand what you mean." said Casey looking up at Olivia and wiping her eyes.

"I mean, are you going to keep it?" Olivia said looking Casey in the eyes.

"Yes, I have to keep it. I can't do that to an innocent baby." Casey said as the tears reformed in her eyes and she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Ok, but when are you going to tell Munch?" she asked as she stood and looked down at Casey.

"What are you talking about? I can't tell him. It's too big. This will ruin everything. He can't find out." Casey said as a few stray tears fell down her face.

"But Casey, there's no way to hide this. I mean he's going to notice when one day you walk in the squad room with an enormous stomach." Olivia smiled slightly.

Casey looked down at her desk then back at Olivia, as if thinking it over. Finally her shoulders slumped and she had a dejected look on her face. "Ugh .. I hate it when you're right, Liv. But thanks. I guess I'll tell him tonight. The sooner, the better, right? But you should really get back to the precinct before Cragen has a fit." she said as she stood shakily and gave Olivia a hug.

Olivia walked back into the precinct with a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Casey was pregnant and that it was Munch's. Elliot looked up from his paperwork when she walked in. Olivia sat down in her chair and looked up and winked at him. He looked at her confused but she just smiled and continued to work..

Munch and Fin came in fighting about something Munch had said. Olivia's smile got bigger and she tried to focus her attention on the paperwork in front of her. It was no use, all she kept thinking about was the baby. Soon her attention turned to what the baby would look like and she tried to stifle some laughs as the possible images popped in her head.

Elliot looked at her suspiciously and nudged her leg with his foot. Olivia looked up and saw Elliot looking at her with a confused look on her face. She just shook her head and continued to finish up Elliot's paperwork with a grin on her face.

Casey came into the squad room after she cleaned herself up and made herself look decent. She noticed that Munch wasn't at his desk, just like she assumed. She left a note on his desk telling him to go to her apartment after work and that it was very important.

Casey left the squad room without saying a word to anyone. Olivia was the only one who knew what the note was about and yelled at Elliot and Fin who were debating on whether or not to open it.

"Guys, come on. That's Munch's personal letter from Casey. How would you like it if someone read something personal of yours?"

"Well, it depends what it is. If it was a good personal thing then I wouldn't mind, but if it was a bad personal thing then I would mind." Elliot replied smugly looking at Olivia. She shot him a glare and he backed down despite some comments from Fin about Olivia controlling him.

Munch came into the squad room and everyone stared at him. He didn't seem to notice as he stirred his coffee. He sat down at his desk and opened the letter. Unconsciously, Elliot and Fin leaned forward as if anticipating it. Munch looked over and Olivia.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked her.

"It's possible." she replied with a slight grin as she got her things.

It was almost 7:30 and Olivia had no more work left to do. She had decided to leave early and have a relaxing night.

When Olivia got home she changed into boy shorts and a form fitting tank top. She tried to watch tv but couldn't help but think about Casey and Munch. She wasn't sure how Munch would react. She was hoping that it wasn't negatively, for Casey's sake. Olivia had the tv on, but wasn't watching it. She was lost in her own thoughts about Munch's reaction. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly got up assuming it could only be two people: Casey or Elliot. She was hoping it was the latter.

Olivia looked through the peephole and saw that it was Elliot. She smiled to herself as she opened the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Munch had just arrived at Casey's house and Casey was beginning to lose her nerve. Munch was asking all kinds of questions.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me? What's so important? Why aren't you answering me?" he bombarded her with questions after she told him not to be mad at her.

"No, I do want to be with you. And I'm not answering you because you're practically yelling." Casey responded, purposely leaving out the second question.

"Ok, fine. What's so important?" he asked calmly as he guided her to the couch.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out. Munch's eyes went wide and Casey couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say but I always have one of these so I just decided to put something up. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Olivia opened the door and looked at Elliot. He was wearing jeans and a just-tight-enough-to-show-off his muscles t-shirt. Olivia gave him the once over before stepping back to let him into her apartment. She shut the door when he was inside and turned around only to be engulfed by Elliot.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and crushed her lips with his. Olivia brought her arms up around Elliot's neck and slowly moved towards the couch, pushing Elliot as she did. They finally reached the couch and Olivia pushed Elliot back unto it and straddled him. She got into a comfortable position and then brought her lips back to Elliot's.

Elliot broke the kiss and started kissing Olivia's neck, gently nipping her with his teeth as he did. Olivia smiled to herself, bit her lip, and tilted her head to the side to give him more room. All of the thoughts that plagued Olivia before Elliot came were gone. All she wanted was him, and only him.

"Make love to me." she half-whispered while Elliot continued to kiss her neck. Elliot stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Liv?"

"More sure than anything in my life." she replied as she kissed him passionately.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. Immediately he scooped her up in his arms and continued to kiss her as he carried her into her bedroom. Elliot set her down on the bottom of the bed and laid her back, climbing on top of her. Elliot discarded of her shirt and Olivia kicked off her shoes and socks. Elliot pulled his own shirt over his head with the help of Olivia. She fumbled with his pants as he slid her shorts off. When the last item of clothing was off they found their way under the covers.

"Condom?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "I don't wanna end up like Casey." she said before she could stop herself. Elliot looked at her in shock but she reacted quickly and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Elliot wasn't responding Olivia looked at him with a confused look on her face and he looked at her with shock etched into his. Olivia laughed and it seemed to break his trance.

Elliot reached over to her night stand and grabbed one out of the drawer and put it on. He began kissing Olivia's neck and nipping at it with his teeth again as he slid into her. Slow at first so she could get used to it then faster. Olivia felt as if she died and gone to heaven and she climaxed first, Elliot followed soon after. Once it was over, Elliot wrapped Olivia in his arms and played with her hair.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to end up like Casey?" he asked as he continued to play with her hair.

"Oh, um. I'm not supposed to say anything. Well, she never actually told me not to tell people but it was basically implied." she said as she shifted to look at him.

"Well, if I guess will you tell me if I'm right?" he asked wanting to know if his assumption was correct. Olivia nodded and moved a stray hair out of her eyes. "Is she pregnant?"

Olivia nodded and looked Elliot in the eyes. She noticed that they got slightly larger when she nodded, before a smile appeared on his face. Olivia looked at him confused, not knowing what he was smiling about. "Fin owes me 50 bucks."

"Why?"

"Well, after that night when we were all in your living room, Fin said that I would get you pregnant first and I told him that it was more likely that Munch would get Casey pregnant so we bet on it." he said, as he flashed that famous Stabler smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Is that all you guys do?" she asked shaking her head. "You guys make bets on everything. I think I need to get you out of the precinct more."

"Well, if this counts as getting out of the precinct then I'm all for it." he said laughing as he kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Munch still hadn't responded to Casey. He just sat there staring at her his eyes wide. Casey had yet to figure out if it was from anger or joy. 

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" he finally said sounding slightly angry.

Casey cringed at the sound of his voice. "I mean that I'm pregnant. I don't understand what you don't get."

"No, I mean how? Well, I know _how_ but still, it's just too big. I ... I need some air." he replied as he stood up and walked towards the door leaving Casey sitting there to decipher what had just happened. After a few minutes of shock, she collapsed into the tears she was trying so hard to keep in. Casey couldn't believe he was actually angry with her.

_It's not like it's my fault. I mean he had a major part in it too. I should be mad at him. But I'm not. He's the one mad at me._ She thought as she sobbed.

She needed to get out of her apartment. She didn't know where she was going but she decided she would figure it out in the elevator. She grabbed her keys off of the table and got in the elevator. She thought of all the places she could go and finally decided on one: Olivia's apartment.

She thought of calling but she didn't trust her voice to speak even a syllable. She hoped Olivia wasn't busy as she drove. She finally got to her apartment but couldn't remember the drive over. All she could remember were the thoughts swirling around in her head. The doorman let her in after she said she was a close friend of Olivia and after he saw her disheveled appearance. Casey took the elevator to Olivia's floor and knocked on her door waiting for an answer.

"I'll be right there!" Olivia yelled from inside. Her and Elliot struggled to get their clothes back on quickly. Olivia was grateful that the tv was still on as Elliot flopped down on the couch before giving her a thumbs up. Olivia straightened her clothes and tried to flatten her hair as best as she could.

Olivia looked though the peephole and saw Casey standing there with her tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes, looking much like she had when Olivia found her in her office. She swung open the door and Casey collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Olivia pulled Casey into the apartment shutting the door behind them. She guided the still sobbing Casey to the couch where Elliot had stood up from when he heard the sobs from the door.

Olivia shot Elliot a worried glance as she sat down on the couch rocking Casey and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. Elliot hurried to Olivia's room and grabbed the box of tissues off of the dresser. He placed them on the coffee table next to them. He stood awkwardly, not knowing whether or not he should stay. Olivia smiled at him and motioned for him to sit in the chair. He did so and Olivia rested her head on Casey's as her sobs started to subside.

Casey broke away from Olivia's arms and started to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand before Olivia handed her a tissue. Casey attempted a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Olivia glanced over Casey's shoulder when she thought Casey wasn't looking and shot a sad smile at Elliot. Casey saw this and looked over her shoulder at what Olivia was smiling at. She immediately stood up.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I thought Olivia was here alone. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." she said as she tried to make her way shakily to the door.

Olivia was faster than Casey and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back onto the couch. "Casey, don't worry about it. You weren't interrupting anything, I promise. Now, tell us what happened."

Casey told them the story as best as she could about Munch's reaction. Olivia and Elliot shot worried glances at each other every once and a while during Casey's story. By the end of the story, Casey was sobbing uncontrollably and Olivia was trying to console her. Elliot's phone began ringing in the bedroom and he jumped up to get it. It was Munch. Elliot decided to stay in the bedroom to take the call so he wouldn't hurt Casey anymore than she already was.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, It's John. I made a big mistake."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know which mistake you're talking about. The first one or the second one?" he replied bitterly. He hated seeing Casey so upset and was angry that Munch was the cause of it.

"What are you talking about?" Munch asked.

"Well, is the mistake getting Casey pregnant or making her so upset that she's here crying her eyes out to me and Liv?" he asked angrily making sure he wasn't raising his voice so that Casey couldn't hear him.

"I didn't mean to make her upset, I was just in shock. All I did was tell her I needed some air and when I went back she wasn't there. And where are you? Liv's apartment or yours?" he asked just to be sure.

"Liv's but I really don't think you should be here right now Munch, for Casey's sake." with that he hung up the phone, rubbed his hand over his face and turned around to find Olivia standing in the doorway.

"I love how you got so angry over this." she said as she walked towards him smiling softly.

"Well, Casey's like a sister to me and I hate seeing her hurt like this. Munch should know better. And this is nothing compared to what I would do to the person who made you cry this hard." he said and she engulfed her in a hug, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, Liv. And I promise I'll never hurt you, ever."

Olivia pulled away from the hug and looked up at his face. She smiled softly, "I love you too, El."

The both turned and walked out of the bedroom and found Casey asleep on the couch. Olivia smiled and Elliot laughed. He gently scooped her up and put her in Olivia's bed and wrapping her in clean blankets from the closet. He smiled down at her before he walked out of the room. Olivia and Elliot couldn't sleep so they popped in a movie and waited for Casey to wake up.

They didn't know that en route to Olivia's apartment was an unwanted guest.

**A/N: Review! Please and Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love the reviews ! Keep it up ! **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Munch drove like a mad man to Olivia's apartment. He couldn't believe that Casey had left her apartment so fast. It seemed like he was only gone for a couple of minutes before he went back and found her apartment empty. Munch didn't even realized he was at Olivia's apartment until after he passed it and had to make a u-turn to go back to it. He pulled into the first spot he saw and ran up to the door. The doorman looked at him worried when Munch showed up at the door out of breath. Munch flashed his badge to get in and took the stairs two at a time up to Olivia's floor.

He knocked on her door frantically. Elliot and Olivia were laying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They looked at each other and immediately knew who it was. They ignored the knocks hoping they would go away. After a couple of minutes, the knocks got louder and they were worried it would wake Casey. Elliot got himself up from Olivia's embrace and walked over to the door. He grabbed the key off of the table, opened it and quickly stepped out into the hall making sure he locked the door behind him. He glared at Munch and balled his hands into fists.

"Elliot, just listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I really want this baby. It was just shock and it was a lot to take in." Munch said putting his hands up defensively.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, John. But that doesn't mean you should have left. Honestly, if Liv told me she was pregnant right now, I'd be in shock but I wouldn't get up and leave her to sit there." Elliot replied fighting the urge to punch Munch in the face.

Olivia smiled to herself as she listened to them on the other side of the door.

"Elliot, just let me talk to her, please." Munch begged clasping his hands together. Elliot looked at him and began feeling sorry for him before remember Casey's state when she arrived at Olivia's apartment an hour earlier.

"Ok, John. I'll tell you what, come back later and if Casey's stable enough I'll let you see her." he said trying to reason with Munch.

Munch got a defeated look on his face and his shoulders slumped. "Alright." Elliot turned to unlock the door, he didn't notice the fact that Munch had inched closer to him. Elliot got the door unlocked and turned to say goodbye to Munch. Before he got the chance to say anything, Munch pushed Elliot out of the way and ran into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Olivia stood looking at Munch in shock. He ran right by her and found Casey sitting up in the bed after the slamming of the door woke her up.

"John?" she said bewildered as she got up from the bed.

"Casey, I have to talk to you. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I'm so happy that we're having this baby. I was just so shocked when you told me that I needed to get air and just relax for a couple of minutes. I went back down to your apartment but you weren't there so I came here. Casey, I love you and I want this baby with you. You have to believe me." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"And what happens if I don't believe you, John?" she said pushing him away so he had to look at her in the eyes.

"Then I'm going to do everything possible to make you believe me. Casey, I really do love you. I always have and I always will. It might not be as obvious as Mr. and Mrs. Sexual Tension back there but it's true." he looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke and Casey knew he was telling the truth. She collapsed into him, crying.

Elliot had gotten through the door and was fuming at Munch for doing that. He was listening from the time that Casey basically told him she didn't believe him. The only reason he wasn't beating Munch to a pulp was because Olivia was holding him by the arm. Olivia was close to tears and was smiling from Munch's Mr. and Mrs. Sexual Tension comment. Elliot looked down at her and noticed a few rebellious tears slid down her cheek and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

As Casey's cries subsided, she walked out of the bedroom with Munch's arm draped protectively over her. "I think I'm going home, you guys. I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Ok, Casey. If you need anything call. And I already told you: you interrupted nothing." Olivia replied smiling.

"I find that very hard to believe." Munch smiled, avoiding Elliot's eyes. Casey and Munch walked out of the apartment with Munch's arm still draped over Casey. Olivia sighed as she shut and locked the door.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked as he saw he slumped on the door.

Olivia smiled at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking about how they make a good couple. An unlikely couple, but still a good one."

Elliot laughed and nodded his head. "Munch was right. It really isn't obvious."

"I'm not tired anymore. Let's finish that movie." Olivia said as she took him by the hand and started to head towards the couch.

"I have another thing that might interest you." he whispered as he tried to pull her back.

"As tempting as that sounds, Mr. Stabler, I think I'd rather watch this movie." she said laughing as he faked a hurt expression.

Olivia finally won the debate between the movie or sex and they settled on the couch. Once the movie was over, Elliot looked down and noticed that she was sleeping. He scooped her up, much like he did to Casey hours before, and laid her down on the bed. He climbed in next to her and smiled as she unconsciously snuggled against him. Elliot watched her sleep, since he fought his tiredness while watching the movie. Suddenly, a shrill ring rang throughout the silent room, making both Elliot and Olivia jump. Elliot watched as Olivia didn't even open her eyes to reach for her phone.

"Benson." she said still not opening her eyes. All of a sudden, her eyes popped open in fright and she bolted upright in the bed. "John, I need you to calm down and talk slower. I can't understand a word you're saying to me."

Olivia began rummaging through her drawers looking for something to wear and glancing at Elliot, silently instructing him to do the same. "Ok, John, Elliot and I will be there as soon as we can. And don't worry I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

Olivia hung up and ran to the bathroom to find an elastic band to put her hair in. Elliot rushed in. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to play detective and figure it out myself?"

"Munch and Casey were driving home and they were driving across an intersection and some guy ran a red light and hit the passenger side where Casey was sitting. Munch is fine except for a few bumps and bruises but he has no idea how Casey is. He hasn't seen her since they took her away in the ambulance." Olivia said as she searched for her keys and pulled Elliot behind her through the door.

_Wow, this has been a very eventful night. _Elliot thought. _I just made love to the love of my life and I can't even enjoy that fact. I really hope Casey is ok. John would be devastated without her and their baby._

"Olivia, give me the keys. I can't have you driving like this. You look like you're about to faint." he said as he pried the keys from her grasp.

They drove in silence, each lost in their thoughts. When they parked the car, Elliot and Olivia ran into the emergency room waiting area which was surprisingly empty except for Munch who was paler than Olivia was when she heard the news.

Elliot immediately thought the worst when he saw the tears streaking his face. Olivia ran over and pulled John into a hug both collapsing into tears. Elliot walked close behind them putting a comforting hand on their shoulders to help stop their sobs.

"Excuse me, are you all here for Casey Novak ?" a doctor asked as she cautiously approached the sobbing group. They all nodded solemnly and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"I'm Dr. Reynolds. I took care of Casey since she was brought in from the accident. Why don't we all sit down?" she said looking at the group and gesturing to the chairs behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews !**

**Disclaimer: still no.**

Munch, Olivia, and Elliot turned and walked to the chairs, all sitting together in a cluster. Dr. Reynolds pulled up a chair so that it was directly across from the group. "Casey has suffered significant tissue and nerve damage, mainly to her torso and legs. She also has a very serious concussion and we had to induce a coma to keep her stable. Now, we can get her out of the coma but it isn't guaranteed that she'll wake up. The baby has suffered a lot of damage, mainly to the growing amniotic sack. We had to go in and surgically repair it. The good news is that it seems likely to me that the baby will make it as long as Casey does. The next few days are very critical and will determine what happens to Casey. Now, you guys can go in and see her, but I'd prefer it if it was only one at a time."

They all nodded and looked expectantly at Munch, who they assumed would want to go in first. "Olivia, you go first. You are her best friend after all."

Olivia looked at him confused but nodded and followed the doctor to her room. Olivia collapsed into tears when she saw Casey lying in the bed looking paler than she had ever seen her. She walked over and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and kissed her forehead. "You have to pull through, Casey. You can't leave us. Not now, not ever."

Olivia stayed in the room for five minutes before deciding to leave and let Munch and Elliot have a chance. When Olivia walked back into the waiting area, she expected to see Munch stand to go into her room, but Elliot was the one who stood and walked by her. Olivia settled into the chair next to Munch and looked at him. In all the years she had known Munch, she had never seen him so frazzled and so scared.

After a few minutes, Elliot came into the waiting area and took his seat next to Olivia. They all looked at Munch waiting for him to stand. "You guys can go. I'll call you the minute anything changes."

They contemplated arguing over it but decided against it when they looked at Munch's appearance. Olivia wrapped Munch in her arms as she hugged him tightly. Elliot put his hand on Munch's shoulder and squeezed it before turning to wrap his arms around Olivia. "Elliot?"

"Yea, John?"

Munch motioned with his arm for Elliot to follow him and stood walking over to a corner. Olivia looked at them confused but stayed where she was.

"What's up, John?" Elliot said looking slightly worried as John leaned slightly against the wall and held an intense look at Elliot.

"Make a move, Elliot."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked, looking at Munch like he sprouted a second head.

"With Liv, make a move. A big move. I know you want to, hell, the whole world knows you want to. Don't wait until its too late. You might never get the chance to if you wait too long." Elliot looked at Munch oddly, he had never heard him talk about love without incorporating some government conspiracy into it. Elliot nodded his head and quickly hugged John before heading back over to where Olivia was standing.

Olivia looked at him strangely when he came back over and motioned for her to start walking. "What was that all about?"

Elliot pushed the button for the elevator. "Nothing that you need to worry about. He was just making me realize something that I should've done years ago." Olivia looked at him worried but Elliot refused to say anymore.

Olivia tried her hardest to stay awake in the car on the way home. After five minutes she let herself slip into unconsciousness. Elliot purposely took the long way home, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay awake. When he noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep, he turned and pulled up in front of an engagement ring shop that was just opening since it was close to six in the morning. Elliot talked with the man opening it and got in without much of an argument. He spent five minutes in the store before he found a ring that he knew Olivia would love. He pulled out his credit card and charged it, thanking the man and rushing out to the car.

Elliot smiled to himself as he got back into the car as quietly as he could and found Olivia still sound asleep. He drove to her apartment and parked in the closest spot. He didn't want to wake her so he opened the door to the passenger side and scooped her into his arms. _Wow, I'm going to be an expert in not disturbing women when they're asleep if this stuff keeps up._ He thought as Olivia snuggled into his arms unconsciously.

The morning doorman recognized Olivia and smiled as he opened the door for Elliot. He placed Olivia in her bed, making sure she was warm and comfortable. He pulled the box out of the bag and pulled the ring out of the box. He slid the ring on her finger, surprised and relieved when she didn't stir. "Will you marry me, Liv?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

He smiled when he saw how the ring looked on her finger. It looked as if it belonged there. Elliot didn't want to disturb her by getting into the bed so he kissed her forehead and went to sleep on the couch.

Olivia was the first to wake up. She looked around and sat upright trying to figure out where she was. She relaxed when she noticed it was her bedroom. She looked to her left to see if Elliot was in the bed with her. She was disappointed when he wasn't there but was shocked when she saw something sparkle in the sunlight.

Olivia moved her hand so that it was directly in front of her face. Her breath left her and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked around desperately for a note or something from Elliot explaining everything. She ran out into the living room and sighed softly when she saw his sleeping form on the couch. Olivia smiled and sat on top of the coffee table watching him sleep. After a few moments, Olivia grew bored and began tickling his face and giggling as she watched him fuss. "Five more minutes." he muttered rolling over.

Olivia pounced on him and kissed his face to wake him up. Elliot groaned and laughed as she kissed him. "Yes" she whispered and Elliot turned over so fast she almost fell off of him.

"Yes?" he asked, the excitement evident in his eyes. Olivia nodded and Elliot bolted up and swung her into a hug. "I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too, El." she said as she pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got interrupted by the phone ringing. Both of them seemed to remember everything that happened the night before and ran to the phone. Olivia got to it first and answered frantically. "John, is that you? Is Casey ok?"

"Yea, it's me, Liv. Casey's slowly coming out of the coma. They gave her some drugs to wake her up but its taking longer than they anticipated. But I wanted to know if you and Elliot wanted to come and see the ultrasound with me." he asked the nervousness evident in his voice.

"Of course we do! We'll be there in a half hour." Olivia said as she hung up the phone and smiled pulling Elliot into another hug. He told her everything Munch had said and Olivia walked into her bedroom and pulled on some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She occasionally glanced down at her hand and her new engagement ring. Elliot watched her and smiled when he caught her looking at it.

Elliot and Olivia drove to the hospital in silence. Elliot glanced over every once and a while and saw Olivia playing with the ring. Once they got to the hospital and started walking up the stairs, Olivia took his hand in hers. They stood outside of Casey's hospital room door and both took a deep breath before Elliot pushed the door and stepped back to let Olivia in. Olivia gasped when she saw the monitor on and the small form of a baby.

"Sorry, you guys took too long." he joked as Olivia gaped at the screen.

"El, look at the little hands." she gushed as she pulled him closer. Elliot smiled down at her. He loved seeing Olivia instead of Det. Benson. He'd never admit it but when she was in Det. Benson mode, she scared him sometimes.

Olivia ran over to Munch and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you're gonna be a Daddy!"

Elliot and Munch began laughing but it was cut short by a cough that they were sure none of them made. Olivia pulled away from Munch and looked down at Casey who was coughing violently. The nurse slowly sat her up and rubbed her back. Casey stopped coughing and looked around at everyone. "What happened?"

Olivia, Munch, and Elliot rushed over to hug her. Casey looked at them all confused but returned the hug anyway. Munch told her everything that had happened and Casey's eyes were wide and full of shock through the whole thing. "Can ... can I walk?"

All three of them looked at each other, not knowing the answer. Olivia walked over to the side of Casey's bed and placed her hand on Casey's face. "Case, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. Don't worry about it, ok?"

Casey nodded, closed her eyes, and placed her hand over Olivia's. Suddenly, Casey's eyes popped open and she looked at Olivia, the amusement clear on her face. Olivia looked down at her questioningly until she noticed that Casey was fingering her engagement ring. Olivia got a big shit-eating grin on her face and Casey giggled. "So you finally asked, Stabler?"

Elliot walked up behind Olivia and looked down at Casey smiling. "Yeah, Casey. I did." Casey smiled softly and unconsciously placed her hand over her very slightly bigger stomach. "My baby."

"Is just fine." Munch said as he wiped hair from her face. Casey relaxed and smiled at them. Suddenly, Dr. Reynolds came into the room.

"Casey? I'm Dr. Reynolds, I took care of you when you came in. How are you feeling?" she asked approaching the end of Casey's bed.

"I feel fine. Very happy actually." she smiled glancing at Elliot and Olivia. "I just have one question: Will I be able to walk ?"

Dr. Reynolds looked at all of them and replied, "Well, lets find out." she said as she began pulling the covers back and helping Casey to sit up very slowly. She lowered the bed so Casey's feet touched the floor. She lifted Casey off of the bed with the help of Munch and Elliot. She slowly began to let go of Casey and they waited to see if Casey could support her own weight.

"So far, so good." Dr. Reynolds said as she moved back slightly. "Now, I want you to try and take two steps towards me."

Casey nodded her head and slowly tried to move her feet out from under her. At first she couldn't and began feeling faint. After a lot of effort, she moved her foot a couple of inches in front of the other one. Dr. Reynolds nodded as Casey tried to move her feet.

"Ok, how about we lay you back down? Now, you aren't paralyzed but you will need some physical therapy to help get your legs strengthened. I'm going to keep you in the hospital for at least a couple of days to monitor you. But after that, you can go home, as long as you have someone to go home to." said Dr. Reynolds.

"She does." Munch said as he smiled down at her.

Dr. Reynolds nodded and excused herself. "So ... When's the big day?" she asked looking at Elliot and Olivia.

They looked at each other and laughed. "You're moving a little too fast for us, Casey. He just proposed last night and you're already talking a wedding date."

"Well, you know how I am with organizing things and knowing when things are in advance." Casey said as she held her hands up laughing.

"Ok Casey. I'll tell you what, the second me and Elliot decide on a date I'll call you and tell you." Olivia said laughing.

"Ok, ok. But, seriously guys, go home. You's look like you're about to fall asleep in those chairs." she laughed when she saw Olivia's eyes getting droopy.

"Ok, fine. But I'm calling you first thing in the morning." Olivia said as she got up and walked over to hug Casey. "Congratulations honey." Casey whispered.

Elliot came over to give Casey a hug goodbye and Casey whispered. "Finally." Elliot started laughing and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

They drove home in silence. Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand. "So, do you want me to come up?" Elliot asked, partly out of habit.

Olivia laughed. "I don't think you have to ask that anymore." she flashed him the sparkling engagement ring.

Elliot and Olivia sat in Olivia's apartment on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Olivia was thinking about a wedding and Elliot was thinking about everything Munch had told him. He wondered how differently everything would have turned out with him and Olivia if he didn't ask her when he did. He thought about if something horrible happened to her and he never got the chance. As soon as this thought passed through his mind, he tightened his grip on her and kissed her head. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She was his just as much as he was hers.


End file.
